


the one where the world ends.

by Shatteredforest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: End of the World, M/M, joshler - Freeform, sunset, though its in a poem style, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredforest/pseuds/Shatteredforest
Summary: never knew how to articulate the prompt "person a and person b watching the sunset together while the world ends" so I did my best.





	the one where the world ends.

The world goes up in flames as we sat back and watch, hands interlocked.

your thumb resting over my back-of-hand, yellow nail polish chipping.

your pink curls rest on my shoulder, feeling the slow rise of your chest like a rhythmic beat beneath my head.

this might be the final time, selfishly, I card my fingers through the lightly tinged strands.

with my feet swinging, your feet swinging, we watch the world cease to turn.

the sun's final embers go up, the star no longer to burn.

your lips graze the 'x' on my bicep, matching the one behind your ear,

the world's up in flames, though there's no fear.

we're here till it's over. stay with me, dear.


End file.
